It Takes Two
by Hemsee
Summary: "You twist around…just like that and then – you let me lead you." Her eyes locked with his as he spun her into his arms – Damon teaches Elena a thing or two about salsa.


**Summary:** "You twist around…just like that and then – you let me lead you." Her eyes locked with his as he spun her into his arms – Damon teaches Elena a thing or two about salsa.

* * *

><p><strong>~ It Takes Two ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"One, two…step right. One, two…step left." Elena held his hand as she moved her feet deftly, trying to let her body sway to the rhythmic beat, in vain. She huffed; dancing salsa proved to be a lot more difficult than she had initially thought.<p>

And her current dance partner wasn't helping.

"Three, four…step – no, Damon!" Elena released his hand, glaring at him. "For the thousandth time, you're not supposed to do that spin-thing until _later_."

Damon rolled his eyes. "And for the thousandth time, _Elena_, why the hell can I not do it now? It goes with the music, it flows nicely…it even _looks _pretty; so what's the problem?"

_What's the problem? _Elena brought her hands to her sides before she could do something that she could potentially regret (like strangling Damon). He was clearly the best dancer she knew, and she truly was grateful that he'd accepted to be her partner for Jenna and Alaric's engagement party – really, she was – but he could be so utterly _infuriating_ with his disregard for their dance routine, and his improvised moves (and the way he made dancing salsa appear so maddeningly _easy_) that Elena found herself questioning her decision more than once.

"Because Damon," she said. "That's what we agreed on. The routine –"

His eyes darkened to a stormy blue. "Fuck the routine," he said suddenly. "Salsa isn't about planning moves and counting steps and all that crap. It's about getting carried away with the music and going wild." He took a step towards her and Elena barely managed to stifle a gasp when his hands held hers. "Salsa's about merging with your partner so that you move together as one – it can be the sexiest dance you've ever experienced," he assured her.

Elena swallowed, fighting against the urge to blush. "You sound like quite the expert," she said, cursing herself for sounding so hoarse. She cleared her throat and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Damon smiled mysteriously. "How about I show you?" he replied, lifting her left hand in the air. "Trust me."

Feeling the blood roaring in her ears, Elena slowly nodded. "Okay."

Damon released her hand and walked up to the iPod, restarting the song. Soon, the melodious sound of _Al Son de Los Cueros _began to float out of the speakers, and Elena flushed a dark red when Damon took up his place next to her and twined their hands together again.

"Close your eyes," Damon instructed. "And relax. Just take a moment to let the music sink in."

Breathing in deeply, Elena did as she was told. She made herself deaf to everything except to the deliciously upbeat sound, feeling it sink into her skin and electrify her veins.

"Now clear your head of all those stupid dance routines you memorized, and just follow the beat. Let the music guide you," Damon's voice, whispered into her ear, warm and low.

"They're not stupid," Elena replied back dazedly. Her body started to move of its own volition and slowly, gradually, she began dancing and twisting to the music, letting it wash over her like a storm. Damon's hand held hers steadfastly, matching her move for move, his eyes never leaving hers.

Elena let out a breathless laugh as she continued to dance. "I'm feeling it," she said disbelievingly. "Damon, I'm actually _feeling _the music."

He hoisted her leg up so that it locked around his waist and, slowly, he bent down. His mouth skirted along the length of her neck. "Mm-hmm, don't stop," he murmured, lifting her back up so that her heeled feet hit the ground in time with the pitched trumpet cry.

As the song progressed, they began to approach the dangerous grounds of the never-heard, never-practiced parts of the song. Elena's heart was beating hard against her chest when she heard the trill of an unfamiliar note. "What now?" she asked, not missing a beat.

Damon caught her hand in mid-air, his eyes dark and unreadable as he looked at her. "Now," he said. "You twist around…just like that, and then – you let me lead you." Her eyes locked with his as he spun her into his arms.

Air left her lungs as she landed flush against his chest, panting heavily. She closed her eyes, trying to let the dangerously sensual rhythm sink into her body again, just as Damon had told her. Slowly, Elena lifted her arms so that they glided up his heaving chest, stopping at his neck. Her fingers curled around his nape. "Then lead me, Mr. Salvatore," she whispered.

Damon growled low and deep into his throat as he seized her hands, letting her right fall carelessly onto his shoulder as he tangled the other with his. He spun her once, twice, before he bent down, enjoying the feel of her body as she arched into him. Elena's knee bent at his waist, her right hand clinging onto his shoulder tightly, and she turned heavy-lidded eyes on him, her mouth parting.

Glancing at her lips, Damon's eyes darkened so that they looked black, and Elena gasped as she felt his hold on her waist tighten. Her heart was thrumming wildly in her chest.

Just as the song trilled to its end, Elena arched into him, squirming with impatience. Damon closed his eyes briefly, cursing under his breath. "Come here, Elena," he said, tilting her head up slightly so that his mouth crashed fully into hers.

It would be, by far, their longest practice to date.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is probably as AU as I've ever gotten, but I hope that y'all liked it nonetheless :D It was a treat to write – I missed bubbly, electrifying Damon and Elena.

And if next week's episode is as good as the promo, then we'll be getting chemistry-crazy Damon and Elena again. I knew these two were meant for another dance!

And can I just say that ponytail-wearing Elena is FTW? Seriously, the two times she put her hair up (counting the upcoming episode) we got absolutely fantastic Damon/Elena scenes. Take the hint, Nina?

Ahem, anyways, hope you've liked this, and please leave a review!

Much love!


End file.
